


A life and love to remember

by Tonizone



Series: Back again [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizone/pseuds/Tonizone





	A life and love to remember

Damon caressed Lesnam’s body with a feather. The night with her – full of love – reminded him at their first time near the lake. “Your body hasn’t change, still beautiful, stunning and …” he stopped to caressed her with a feather and continued kissing her naked body. “I could make love to you the whole time.”

“We did the whole night already. Still not satisfied.” She felt bliss sharing kisses with the only man she loved.

“No, not even close. Don’t forget, we did some rest. You know me telling the story about Katherine, Elena, and my brother who decided to leave his girlfriend for…”

“…your sake, I know. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t know. You asked a lot…”

“Damon, do you love her? If I have my powers I wouldn’t ask. So, do you love Elena?”

“You can read other people’s mind. That’s interesting. So, when were you able to use mind reading again, the first time we met? I mean the moment your strength and magic returned.”

“Nice try, D. S. Changing subject won’t work on me.”

“Destiny in German is Schicksal. That was the reason you smiled as I introduced myself to you. D for Destiny and…”

“I know. I was there, too. Remember? You avoiding answering, means you love her.”

“Don’t do that, Josephine. Is that even your real name?”

“No. I don’t have a name.” Lesnam gave up on making him confess about his feelings.

“So, Lesnam is not your name either?”

“Someone started to call me that way, because I was a nameless person. Very ingenious, huh.”

“What about Josephine?”

“I like the name and I needed a full identity as disguise - for you and this town.” She shrugged. Her lovely face made him realized again.

“You were the first woman I ever loved, in every single way you can ever think of. You erasing my memories changed everything. Like the feelings I had the night before you and the memories came back.”

 

Elena knocked at the door. “Damon, can I come in? I wanted to see if your guest is doing fine.” She didn’t wait for an answer to enter the room.

Lesnam covered her body with the blanket. If looks could kill, Damon would be responsible for Elena’s sudden death.

Elena felt awkward, embarrassed and unwelcome. Damon and his guest seemed to be naked under the blanket and she just interrupted them doing something intimate. “I’m so sorry. I really just wanted to see with my own eyes that your guest is okay, healthy and alive. I really didn’t want to disturb. I’m so sorry. Please don’t mind me. Bye.” Elena wanted to turn to a bat and just fly away. She turned around, left the room and shut the door. She was worried, so she didn’t wait for an answer. Damn it. I should have wait, so I didn’t have to make a fool of myself. I want to die. Right now.

 

“She was cute.”

“Really? You like her? I can ask her if she wants to join threesome.” Damon smirked at his last comment. He was curious of her reaction.

“Or… I can ask her to come back to replace me.” Lesnam feelings were hurt. Though she didn’t mean what she had said, but he suggesting such a thing was too much for her to handle. She wanted to get out the bed, but Damon grabbed her shoulder and put her back inside. His hands were holding each of her hands, lying over her body, moving his lips next to her, but she resisted him. She turned away her face. That way his lips could only touch her cheek.

Damon realized he had crossed the line. “Forgive me. I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m begging you, don’t be mad at me.”

“I love you, Damon. You were my first love, too. I felt jealous and I hate to feel this - human.” She couldn’t turn around or move away from him, the only thing she could do was close her eyes. She thought this way the chaos in her head won’t be revealed.

He loosened his grip, freed her right hand to discover her body with his. His fingers were running down her body and his lips were satisfying her breasts. He wanted her sadness to disappear in moaning and yearning for more. He let go off her left hand, too. His ring finger went through her lips, licked them and waited for her to respond.

“Lesnam, I love you.” Damon whispered in her ear, he kissed her neck and continued sucking it. Both, surrounded by pleasure and lust, did forget the world around them.

 

“It’s time for you to satisfy your thirst.”

“Just admit you need a break.” Damon was full of himself. He did the best he could to make the woman he loved happy.

“Look around you. Your pillows are damaged. Even your bed frame had bite marks.” Every time Damon reached for her throat an invisible power held him back or let him bite other things.

“I will be back in a minute.” As he said he returned fast with blood bags in his hands. “Aren’t you hungry? Last time you ate food like we did. Do you want me to order something? Or we can have a date. Instead of a picnic at our favorite place, we will visit a restaurant.” He drank one bag after another while watching Lesnam think about his idea.

“You really do remember everything, don’t you?”

“Yeah, and I still won’t forgive the fact you erasing them…” Damon drank his last bag, sitting on the bed still naked. “Finish. So… let us have a nice lunch or maybe an early dinner. We did spend a lot of time in bed. You were so hard to satisfy.”

“Me? Look who is talking. You were the one who couldn’t get enough.”

“You have made no complaints.”

Lesnam threw the only intact pillow at Damon.

“I really can’t wait for your power to return. Then you can show me all your strength.” His eyes had that sparkle what showed her, he had no idea what will happen when she’ll get her power back. She will have to repeat her doings, removing his memory – let him forget everything again.

“I will so kick your ass, but for now let us get dressed. I might need change of clothes.”

“Elena might have something...”

“Or I can wear your shirt and my jeans.” Lesnam struggled with the thought wearing her rival’s clothes. Her thought of Elena as her rival was even more disturbing. Her entire existence as a vampire’s angel she never felt threatened by anybody. If she could just once be able to read Damon’s mind and see his true feelings. That would make things much easier. She hated to be weak, but still… As long as she was powerless, she was able to stay by his side.  
I hate to be vulnerable, though enjoy every minute with him. I wish I could stay, but lives are depending on me.


End file.
